Glad to Have Met You
by Miki2XD5
Summary: It's an Athrun Zala birthday fanfic. Cagalli has a surprise to know what it. Read!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

It was that time of the year again its Athrun Zala's birthday. It was supposed to be a normal working day but because of ORB policy which states that employees should be given a day off during birthdays, Athrun was no exception.

Well his birthday turns out to be a Wednesday so, he expected that all of his friends would be busy with work so he just used his day off as a day of rest and spent it as if it's his usual Sunday. The day off was really helpful especially because it gave him extra time to rest, rather than the usual 4:30 A.M. he woke up a bit late than usual. He really wanted to spend the day with Cagalli but knowing that he was the only one given a day off he expected her to be in a cabinet meeting right now alongside other representatives of ORB, and after the meeting her usual paperwork and press conference, while his best friend Kira was in Plants with his fiancée Lacus, who is now the Plants chairwoman. So he can't bother with them, considering that both are busy. So, he decided to just spend his birthday alone.

Just this morning when he woke up he was surprised when the receptionist of the condo he was living in, texted him asking if it's okay to bring the gifts his fangirls, co-workers, acquaintances, and friends from Plants, up to his doorstep. Well it would be rude to not accept them, he was expecting that it would be just a few presents, but little did he know it was a lot, mostly from his fans club, they gave him mostly homemade goods, letters, greeting cards and pastries. He really wasn't the materialistic type, so just greetings and being remembered were more than enough, but he really appreciated the gifts despite majority coming from girls he has never met. Despite having many gifts from girls deep in his heart there is only one girl he knew, he wanted to get a gift from, it didn't matter if she just bought it somewhere and not something hand crafted unlike the others, it didn't matter if it was cheap too, because all that matters was it came from her. That's why just like every year he would just treat her to dinner just the two of them as always, because just being able to spend time with Cagalli would be everything he ever wanted.

Cagalli, as usual was in a cabinet meeting discussing about the project plan the EA was offering ORB. It was a plan strengthen the friendship and unity between the three mainly ORB, EA and Plants. After all it has been five years since then, she is now 23 years old, during the five years of her administration everyone would agree that she really has grown over the years, she became a better leader more independent and decisive compared to before when she was merely 18, confused and dependent. ORB with her rule, has progressed, flourished and became a stronger country, well ORB was known to be a powerful country with strong principles even before, but after the first and second war, ORB was in a pinch for after the first war was still in the process of recovering when the second war broke out ,Cagalli, stood tall and strong becoming the pillar and strength of her citizens that's why no wonder it has improved so much just as she did.

Today was no ordinary day she knows that today is Athrun's birthday, she had decided to surprise him. Cagalli, knew that she wasn't your typical kind of sweet girlfriend so for the past 5 years she never gave him anything special such as this one, it's her first time doing such a thing, because every year they would celebrate his birthday with him treating her to a fancy dinner, and she would always feel guilty not being able to give him anything but he always says it's okay and that he was already content with her just being with him on his birthday. That's why this year she decided to prepare something special a surprise party with all of their friends, she already adjusted her schedule for this day and finished all paper work and it was such a coincidence she didn't have any press conference for the day. She prepared everything necessary the venue, catering, the invited guest and her big surprise.

She already contacted all of their common friends, her brother and Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Miriallia, Shinn, Sai, Captain Ramius, Mu La Flaga, Andrew, the rest of the archangel's crew, and the Hawke sisters.

She had already asked everyone to be free on the 29th of October. She even accommodated the hotels their friends from Plants, even their shuttles. She just wanted everything to be perfect, so the moment the meeting ended she hurriedly called Kisaka.

"Kisaka how's the preparations so far?" she asked

"I called the people from the hotel and said that everyone's here, they all arrived last night and probably resting from jet lag. The venue said that the props, stage, lighting, music, performers are almost set. The catering will arrive at an hour before the party starts so that the food would still be warm. So, all that's left is your part." He told her

Cagalli then hurriedly ate her lunch, and quickly prepared her plan.

Athrun, after arranging the gifts decided to watch some tv, he was then hook up with some cartoons, not everyone knows this side of him, not even Cagalli, everyone thought that the mighty Athrun Zala was all mature and all, but he has one guilty pleasure that if Cagalli and especially Yzak would know would tease him for life. He likes watching cartoons, because it makes him relax and be like a child again despite being on his 20s.

"_I almost forgot to ask Cagalli for dinner later. I better text her." _He then thought.

So he texted her a quick message, and continued watching cartoons to waste time. He, was so amused by the show he didn't notice the time flew by so fast, he realized he haven't eaten lunch yet and it was already 1:30 P.M., so he just decided to eat the leftover pizza from the night before and heat it in the toaster. He then checked his phone, and saw no reply thinking she might've been busy again. And just ignored it thinking he'll just pick her up for dinner at her office. Athrun didn't really have any things to do anymore, he already finished all the work needed yesterday so he can relax today. So, he just decided to have a quick nap and just have his alarm wake him up before 5:00 P.M. so he can prepare for their date.

His alarm rang, he woke up it was already 4:30, he prepared his clothes, and then hurriedly took a shower. He wore a black polo shirt, a white cardigan, skinny jeans and boat shoes. He brushed his hair and made sure his appearance was dashing as ever because today was his special day and date. So he grabbed his phone and keys, and before going out checked his phone once again, but saw no reply from her. He was getting worried, but thought maybe she was really just busy with work, and so once he opened his door, he saw a post it note posted on his door. He thought it might be a prank from a fan but still read it.

**This is a puzzle that I made, I hope you would accept this challenge, along the way you will receive see different post its, each one has a rose a letter attached to it, the letters are all rumbled so you have to decode the letters and also collect all the roses. Don't worry there are directions to lead you to where the other letters can be seen.**

**From your secret admirer: C.A. **

Athrun was then surprised he thought it must be Cagalli but he thought it was kind of impossible especially because Cagalli isn't the type to do such plus she barely has time because of work. But a part of him tells him that it is her, so because of curiosity he accepted the puzzle. And there it was the first letter posted on his neighbor's door, good thing the couple who lived across agreed to this. She might know them personally. And so the first letter was I, and there was a rose attached to it and has directions at the back of the paper.

**Nice job, well this is the easiest one, if you are reading this it means you have accepted then. If you really plan to continue, go to the elevator and you'll find the second letter. Good luck in your search.**

**C. A.**

So, he followed and went to the elevator and saw another one posted, with a rose, the next letter was M. He was then instructed to go to the receptionist, to ask for the next letter, which was a letter O. He followed everything, until he was led to his Lamborghini, where he another M. He saw a map, leading him to go to this places using his car and blindly followed the map, until he reached more places giving him letters and roses, and maps to each one until he had collected 18 letters more A, L, T, O, E,Y, U, H,V,T,D, G,A, T, A, E,O and T . The note in the last letter wrote:

**Good job at finding the rest of the letters, the last one is the next one. Here is the map hope you can find it.**

**C.A.**

He then followed the directions and was led to a jewelry shop, he was confused as to why it led to a jewelry shop, while the rest of the letters where places he often hang out with Cagalli. He then thought why would she lead him inside the jewelry shop. As he opened the door inside the store, an elderly man greeted him good evening.

"May I ask what you are looking for?" The man asked

"I was led by this map to come here." He replied, as Athrun looked around the shop it was a small shop, not like the one you see in malls it is a small shop most likely owned by the old man. He didn't see any jewelry displayed inside which was unlikely in the ones inside the mall.

"I can see you quite curious as to where the products we sell. But as you can see it's not your average shop, we are the kind that only personally customize request by our valued customers, everything we sell here in handcrafted and made personally by me. The nobles of this nation are one my most valued customers they have trusted my craftsmanship ever since, so all the jewelry the nobles wear are all made by me." He told him

"Uhm, why did Cagalli want me to come here?" He asked

"Well I wouldn't know why the Princess did that but, she asked me to give this to you. She just said to give it to a man holding post it notes." He told him

The man gave Athrun a rose which was different from the rest, it had a long stalk, and at the bottom of the stalk attached to it was an emerald stone bracelet. The last missing part was letter O.

**If you are reading this it means you have met Gepetto and I know by now or maybe longer who I am. So, go to the manor, and there will be the last instructions. **

**C.A.**

So, he did and bid Gepetto goodbye. He was riding fast in his car. Until he has finally reached the manor's front door, rang the doorbell and the door automatically opened. The lights opened, but nobody there. The only thing he saw was a plain white board in front, and arrows on the floor, he assumed it means he should follow the arrows. And so he went up and saw a note.

**This will be my final note. The instructions are simple, what you have to do is decode the letters, I hope you still have the roses and after decoding follow the arrows that would lead the way to your final destination.**

**C.A. **

Athrun, then first attached the letters by arranging them alphabetically. Word problems were never his strongest trait, but he likes a little bit of a challenge. So, he started rearranging. It took quite before he could arrange it properly, because at first he thought it was just a really long word, but it didn't make sense so he rearranged it again, Until, finally he got the right set of words. It was supposed to be arranged. "I am glad to have met you too."

After reading it he felt a slight blushed remembering what he said during the first war, and followed the arrows, and it led him to the manor's beautiful garden. The lights were on it was very colorful he then just realized he was walking in a red carpet. And he saw his friends, Kira, Lacus. Yzak , Dearka and many more gathered. But he was searching for one person only, Cagalli.

Until finally, he reached the end of the red carpet, he was then placed to seat, in the chair. He was facing a stage, while the rest were seated in the back. The curtains then opened, he finally saw Cagalli, wearing a lime sleeves dress. She was holding a microphone.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm only doing this because it's you Zala, so I hope you guys enjoy, I practiced this for a month with the help of Lacus, so I'm sorry if I have a horrible voice but I'll try." The musicians started playing.

"So the song is titled Precious Rose." Cagalli said, and then started singing.

After her song, everyone applauded.

"A special mention to Lacus who wrote and composed the song" She said with a smile and blushing cheeks.

"_And here I thought she can't sing, in reality she has a great voice." _Athrun thought to himself.

The rest of the night was spent with people partying dancing to the music, Lacus perfoming her songs and eating delicious food. Everything was perfect as planned.

Cagalli and Athrun, were not walking side by side, while holding each other's hand.

"So, did you like the surprise?" She asked

"Well yeah I did thanks. But I don't really need such things, just being with you is more than enough." He replied

"Well, I just thought you always give me something during my birthday, but I don't in return. So, I decided to plan ahead." She told him

"I never really expected this coming from you." He chuckled

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not girly, Zala!" She said with a glare.

"I'm sorry, but thanks for this bracelet." He said showing the bracelet

"I'm glad you like it, Gepetto is the most trusted jewelry maker of the Attha family, all of our jewelry and crowns or tiaras are made by him. And when I consulted him about possibl gifts he suggested that bracelet." She shared

"So, is that all the surprise for the day?" He asked

"Nope, here's the last surprise." She then leaned closer and kissed him. Athrun was surely surprised for it was usually him who initiates the kiss first.

So, Athrun pulled her closer and kissed her back senseless. Thinking it is the best birthday ever, and that she was glad he met her and he was glad to have met her.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. A birthday tribute to Athrun Zala celebrating his birthday today. Sorry if I haven't updated my other stories really busy with school and stuff and hardly find time to write, but I promise to update ASAP! Please do leave reviews. Thanks


End file.
